Un nouveau départ
by PteV
Summary: "Je sais que ça été des mois difficiles...Pour nous tous. Mais vous êtes là. Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que vous aviez souhaité, mais vous êtes ici. En vie. En bonne santé. Alors, essayez, d'accord ? Poudlard peut-être une nouvelle maison si vous le voulez. "Son regard s'attarda sur moi tandis qu'elle articulait ces derniers mots. Je renflai. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour. Petite fic sans prétention dans laquelle je me lance ! J'essaie de coller au canon, mais je vous dirait si je fais des petits changements. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à commenter, critiquer etc, je reste une bonne débutante, et il n'y a que comme cela qu'on progresse.**

 **Salutation, Terriens.**

* * *

 **Londres, 1957.**

 _L'horloge sonna. Il était précisément Quatorze- heures._  
 _Enfin, enfin, elle était libre ! Le sac était déjà prêt, il reposait sur un petit lit décrépit au milieu de la chambre poussiéreuse. Jamais plus Admonestia n'aurait à y vivre, à rafistoler tant bien que mal les lattes craquées du plancher, jamais plus elle n'aurait à obéir à la vielle folle qui lui servait de mère. Jamais plus elle n'aurait à vivre comme une Elfe de maison, au service de la Famille Carrow. De sa famille._

 _La jeune femme de dix-sept ans attrapa le sac en toile qui ne pesait pas lourd, ne contenant en effet que de maigres provisions et vêtements. Ca, et une photo. La seule qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner derrière elle. Le petit cadre avait été rafistolé grossièrement, à l'aide d'un scotch Moldu. L'on pouvait y voir un bébé et un petit garçon au pied de deux personnes ; tous les quatre avaient les mêmes yeux bleus acier, les mêmes mèches blondes. L'homme serait les épaules de son fils, regardant l'objectif d'un air digne, avant de se tourner vers sa femme et lui sourire. La femme quant à elle, souriait, dévoilant une rangée de dents impeccables, tout en berçant son bébé._

 _C'était la seule photo où la famille Carrow n'était jamais apparue comme unie._

 _Admonestia ne pouvait abandonner ce souvenir-là dans cette chambre moisie. Parce qu'en dix sept ans, cette photo avait été sa bouée, son point d'ancrage. Elle l'avait serrée, bien des fois contre son coeur, alors que recroquevillé dans son lit, elle pleurait. Cette photo l'avait accompagnée durant toute son enfance, lui avait réchauffé le cœur quand sa mère ne lui donnait plus un seul regard. Cette photo, c'était la preuve qu'elle avait eu une famille, qui jadis, l'avait aimé. Et même si c'était stupide de s'accrocher comme cela à un vieux bout de papier, elle ne voulait pas laisser ce souvenir dans une demeure aussi froide. Elle devait l'emmener avec elle._

 _Inspirant un grand coup, chassant le mélange de nostalgie et d'excitation qui lui rongeait l'estomac, Admonestia s'engagea dans le couloirs, ignorant les mauvais mots que lui jetèrent les tableaux vieillots au mur. Elle marqua un arrêt en haut du somptueux escalier de bois massif, doutant quelques secondes… Qu'allait-elle devenir dehors ? Qu'allait-elle faire sans toit au-dessus de sa tête ? Elle qui n'avait jamais vécu autre part que dans cette maison, elle qui ne connaissait rien du monde…_

 _\- "Que fait-tu ?" Une voix cracha derrière son dos._

 _Une voix masculine, sourde, teintée de déteint et de mépris. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ses doutes s'envolent. Qu'importent les peurs, qu'importe ce qui lui arriverait, cela ne pourrait pas être pire que ce qui l'attendait dans cette demeure. Elle inspira, essayant de rassembler son courage, et se tourna vers la figure ridée qui la fixait toujours avec dégoût._

 _\- "Je m'en vais. Je quitte cette maison. Vous ne me reverrez plus, vous ne saurez plus rien de moi. C'est fini." Sa voix tremblait, alors que ses jointures, qui serraient de plus en plus le sac, blanchirent._  
 _Cela aurait-il été un mensonge que de dire qu'Admonestia espérait encore, à cet instant, que son père ne l'a prenne dans ses bras ? Qu'il s'excuse ? Qu'il lui promette de changer ? Non. Cela aurait été la vérité. Mais c'était là une illusion bien stupide, et si une partie d'elle espérait, l'autre était résolue. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son père, mais se remit à descendre les escaliers : elle ne pourrait supporter son sourire triomphant, c'était au-dessus de ses forces._

 _\- " Tu as eu de la chance que le ministère ne nous empêche de mettre fin à ta misérable existence.. Sors de cette maison, Infamie."L'homme cracha t-il à la silhouette de sa fille, et alors que celle-ci retenait ses larmes, il leva sa baguette avant de murmurer "Expulso"_

 _Admonestia poussa un cri quand le sort la percuta en plein dos, la propulsant droit en bas des escaliers, contre le mur du hall d'entrée. Par réflexe, elle se roula en boule, gémissant de douleur. Mais déjà, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée._

 _\- « Sort d'ici avant que je ne t'y oblige. » Ramassant son sac, Admonestia se leva, tant bien que mal, claudicant vers la porte. Une fois dans son giron, entre larmes et colère sourde, elle s'arrêta, se tourna vers l'homme qui la toisait toujours du haut des escaliers et articula froidement les derniers mots qu'elle n'adresserait jamais à un Carrow_

 _\- " Adieu, papa."_  
 _La Figure de l'homme se défigura en un rictus de colère, et alors qu'il levait une dernière fois sa baguette, il articula d'une voix rauque, énervée, scandalisée « Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi, Cracmole. » Sa baguette retomba, dans un ultime expulso, et cette fois-ci, ce fut le trottoir qui cueillit la jeune fille._

 _Elle resta là, prostrée sous la pluie, glacée, blessée. Mais libre. Vivante et libre._


	2. Chapter 1

**Londres, 1er Septembre 1977**

\- " _Debout, debout là dedans !_ _"_  
Mdsjssk.  
Non. Dormir. Encore un peu.  
-"Par Merlin, les filles ! Le train part dans moins d'une heure ! Vous voulez rater votre premier jour ?!"  
Par pitié, que quelqu'un fasse taire cette voix criarde.  
-"Moi vivante, mes nièces ne rateront pas le Poudlard express !"  
Qu'elle arrête de tirer sur mes draps.

-" Elizabeth ! Eli- za- beth !"  
Nooooon, pas mon moi, encore, s'il vous plait, laissez moi au pays des rêves et des pluies de chocogrenouilles.  
-"Tu ne me laisses pas le choix…"  
Gnié ?  
 _-"Aguamenti !"_

Je ne m'entendis pas hurler, ni même sauter hors du lit. La vielle chouette avait réussi son coup. Trempée jusqu'aux os, je sautillai sur le parquet alors que ma sœur riait aux éclats toujours au chaud dans son lit.  
\- "C'est pas vrai, tu veux me tuer Béa ?" M'exclamai-je en me tournant vers ma tante, qui, je pouvais le voir, essayait de réprimer un fou rire. Cette femme était _folle_. Elle l'avait toujours été, mais il m'avait fallu m'installer chez elle pour me rendre compte à quel point c'était grave.  
En guise de réponse, elle haussa les épaules.

-"Vous avez dix minutes pour vous habiller, auquel cas vous prendrez le train en pyjama !" Chantonna t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Lucy cessa de rire immédiatement, et se mit à rechercher frénétiquement son jean. Elle se tourna vers moi, un regard inquiet au visage.  
-"Dépêche Eli ! Tu la connais, elle en serait capable."  
Sautillant, une jambe coincée dans son pantalon, elle continua « Et moi, je n'ai pas envie d'atterrir à la gare avec un pantalon à imprimé frai- Waaah ! » Un grand bruit de fracas m'indiqua que ma soeur venait très certainement de perdre l'équilibre et s'éclater la tête par terre. Je soupirai.  
C'était un monde de _fou._

* * *

-"Tu comptes vraiment porter ça ?"

-"Je t'en pose des questions moi ?" Répondis-je sèchement à Lucy.

-"Non, non, mais dans le style « _Bonjour, regardez comme je suis sociable et aime la vie » c'est très réussi_ !" Ironisa t-elle, son éternel Bestiaire serré contre sa poitrine.

Je secouai la tête, baissant les yeux sur l'épais sweat shirt à capuche que je portais. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur le logo bleu avec un pincement au cœur. _Académie de sorcellerie de Salem_. Le tissu était épais, sombre, deux fois trop grand, et sur une silhouette aussi frêle que la mienne donnait l'impression que je portais plus une robe qu'un pull. Il ne manquait plus que mon éternelle capuche vissée sur le crâne, et le portrait était complet. Il était, comme ma délicate sœur l'avait souligné, peu flatteur ni très engageant, en effet. Mais je possédais ce pull depuis si longtemps... Il avait survécu à tant de chose que je n'avais pu me résoudre à le laisser de côté.

-"J'aime ce pull, c'est tout." Dis-je à Lucy, en tripotant le bout de ma manche, brûlée, souvenir d'Olliver et sa tendance pathologique à faire fondre mon chaudron. Nous avions certainement été le pire binôme de potions que l'école n'ai jamais vu.  
J'entendis clairement Lucy renifler, signe de ses colères et humeurs. Elles étaient rares, mais fulgurantes et dévastatrices.

-"Tu aurais dû le laisser. On est plus à Salem maintenant, fais toi une raison et jette ce vieux machin."

-"Comme tu aurais du laisser le collier de Maman ?" Repliquai-je d'un rire sec. C'était sorti du tac au tac, et immédiatement je regrettai mes mots.

Instinctivement, la main de Lucy se porta à son cou, enserrant le vieux pendentif de notre mère. Il appartenait au passé, tout comme mon pull, tout comme la plupart de nos affaires. Lucy me fusilla du regard, ses prunelles vertes m'indiquant clairement d'aller me faire cuire une bouse de dragon.

-"Laisse tomber… " m'entendis-je murmurer.

Les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre du taxi, je me concentrais sur le trafic londonien.J'avais très vite compris quelque chose en débarquant dans la capitale anglaise : je détestais Londres. Je détestais ses rues trop étroites, ses foules immenses, ses voitures toutes en rondeurs, son temps gris et maussade, ses habitants excentriques. Je détestais l'air pollué et vicié des grands boulevards, l'architecture et les grattes ciels, étouffants. Je détestais tout de cette ville.

Et plus que tout au monde : je détestai le thé anglais.

Malgré tout les efforts de Béa pour me remonter le moral - et me faire avaler son infâme thé- je ne pouvais pas oublier Salem. Mon Massachusetts. Ma vie avait été là-bas, pendant plus dix-sept ans. Et coincée dans ce petit taxi, je sentis encore une fois le mal du pays me soulever l'estomac.

Alors que je fermais les yeux, la tête adossée contre la fenêtre, le taxi s'arrêta enfin devant la majestueuse gare King's Cross. Béa tapa dans ses mains comme une enfant, et après avoir réglé la course - en ayant au passage failli confondre un billet de vingt et de cinquante - nous aida à décharger nos valises du coffre.  
Elles imposaient sec. En même temps, il en fallait des affaires pour aller passer une année scolaire _entière_ dans un internat. À Salem, l'internat n'était réservé qu'à ceux vivant loin. Les autres, comme moi ou Lucy, qui habitions dans le centre-ville rentrions chez nous le soir.  
Mais comme Béa l'avait dit _« un nouveau départ vous fera le plus grand bien !_ _Et Poudlard est super ! La meilleure école de magie de toute l'Europe ! Voir du monde ! En même temps, avec Dumbeldore comme Directeur.._ _»_ Et blablabla.  
Elle avait continué ainsi pendant des heures, envoyant courrier après courrier pour notre transfert. Quand nos lettres d'admissions étaient arrivées, elle était littéralement tombée de sa chaise et s'était mise à sautiller partout. Ouais. Je vous passe la sortie au chemin de traverse pour aller acheter nos fournitures…  
Et oui, je l'ai dit, hein, Béa est _folle_.

C'est ainsi dans l'épaisse vapeur des trains, le cliquetis des charriots et le gargouillis verbal de Béa que nous pénétrâmes dans la gare.  
 _-_ "Allez, les filles, un peu de nerf ! Le train va bientôt partir !" Nous somma t-elle en nous poussant par les épaules. Son regard s'attarda vers l'immense horloge, qui indiquait onze heures moins le quart.  
Elle émit un étrange couinement avant de nous sommer d'aller encore plus vite. Échangeant un regard consterné avec Lucy, ont lui emboîta le pas cependant sans poser de question. Elle nous conduisit entre la voix neuf et dix, et s'immobilisa en tapant encore une fois dans ses mains !

-"Oh, rien n'a changé ! La voie est la même !" S'enthousiasma t-elle, _seule_ , alors que des No-majs nous jetaient des regards interloqués. Il faut dire que l'on bouchait le passage et que les énormes valises aux armoiries de Poudlard étaient... Étranges.

-"Et où est ce fameux train ?" Demanda Lucy, d'une voix quelque peu méfiante. " Je ne vois que des trains de No-majs."

-"Des Moldus, Lucy. On dit _Moldus_ en Angleterre !" La reprit-elle, les mains sur les hanches."Laissez-moi vous expliquez les filles ! Vous avez en face de vous la voie 9 3/4 ! Sur laquelle vous attends le Poudlard express !" Nous dit-elle, un grand sourire au visage.

"Euh… Béa.. On a un mur en face de nous. Pas une voie." Lui répondis-je, m'inquiétant sérieusement pour sa santé mentale.  
Elle secoua la tête, attacha ses cheveux bruns en un chignon fou, puis nous fit un clin d'œil.

-"Vous êtes bien le portrait de mon frère, les filles. Lui aussi était un vieux rabat-joie."  
Elle nous tira la langue avant de s'élancer en courant vers le muret et de… Disparaître.

Nous restâmes, là, interdites pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre nos esprits. Le train allait bientôt partir.

-"Ce n'est pas vrai… Comment peut-on être aussi immature et travailler au ministère, hein ?"S'exclama Lucy, en me lançant un regard éberlué.  
-"Alors, ça. Je ne comprendrais jamais." Je lui lançai un clin d'œil. " Enfin bon, a toi l'honneur sœurette. Que les plus jeunes meurent d'abord."

M'adressant un joli salut avec son majeur, Lucy s'élança vers le fameux muret qui l'engloutit rapidement. Je pris une inspiration, il était temps pour moi aussi.

 _Poudlard_. Ouvrir une nouvelle page de ma vie. Oublier Salem. J'enfonçais mes talons dans le sol et me mis à courir, agrippant le chariot de toutes mes forces.  
Le mur se rapprochait à une vitesse folle, et je fermais les yeux appréhendant l'impact. Et…

 **ZBAM**.

Ce n'était pas un mur que j'avais senti. Mais le sol. Le sol alors que mes pieds avaient trébuchés et mon corps s'était rétamé par terre avec mon charriot, dans un brouhaha immense.

Et.  
 _Merde._

Je poussais sur mes mains, grognant et lâchant une dizaine de juron à la suite. Je m'étais rétamée. Devant tous les sorciers présents sur le quais, dont je pouvais aviser les sourires et regards braqués droit dans ma direction, ou encore les élèves, qui observaient la scène depuis la fenêtre de leur compartiment.

 _Tu parles d'un nouveau départ._

-« Elizabeth ! Le langage ! » Me reprit Béa. Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais préféra me taire tandis que d'un coup de baguette magique, elle redressa ma valise et mon chariot. Lucy quant à son habitude était sur le côté, nonchalamment appuyé contre sa valise, un grand sourire pendu à sa face. Elle leva les deux pouces en signe d'approbation et je lui répondis par une grimace.

Non, nous n'avions pas la relation la plus mature du monde. Je rabattit ma capuche sur ma tête, espérant ainsi échapper aux regards indiscrets avant d'aller saisir ma valise, et me dirigea vers le train, Lucy sur les talons. Avec Bea, nous parvînmes à hisser les valises à l'intérieur du train, mais au moment des adieu, cette dernière nous interpella.

-« Pas si vite les filles ! »  
-« Dépêche B, le train ne va pas tarder ! » Lucy lui cria, essayant de couvrir le bruit des moteurs.  
-« Je sais que ça été des mois difficiles. Très difficiles. Pour nous tous. » Sur son éternel visage souriant, l'on pouvait lire de la tristesse, chose rare chez Beatrice. Je l'oubliait souvent, mais nous n'étions pas les seules à avoir souffert. Elle aussi l'avait perdu, elle aussi l'avait aimé « Mais vous êtes là. Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que vous aviez souhaité, mais vous êtes ici. En vie. En bonne santé. Alors, essayez, d'accord ? Poudlard peut-être une nouvelle maison si vous le voulez, j'en suis certaine. » Son regard s'attarda sur moi tandis qu'elle articulait ces derniers mots.

Je renflai. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-« On essaiera Bea, c'est promis. On se voit à Noël ! » lui répondit Lucy tandis que j'hochai la tête.

Et dans le fracas des machines et le vrombissement des moteurs, la machine se mit en route tandis que la figure de Bea rétrécissait au loin.  
Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.  
Nous allions à Poudlard.


	3. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour les reviews, les follows et tout !

* * *

Le Poudlard Express était bien plus confortable que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Il nous avait fallu traîner nos valises un petit moment dans les couloirs du train afin de trouver un compartiment vide, et encore plus de temps pour hisser ces dernières dans les rangements. Et après cet effort, nous nous étions affalé sur les banquettes, profitant d'un repos bien mérité en dévorant les Patacitrouilles que Bea avait glissé dans nos sacs.  
De ma place, j'arrivai à capter des bribes de conversation depuis le couloir. Sélection de quidditch, dernier scandale du chanteur des _Hypo'grif'_ , sortilèges de beauté, et commérage. Des sujets étrangement normaux et familier, presque réconfortant.  
Il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps, j'écoutais ces histoires, m'esclaffant des dernières bavures de l'école. Tout ça paraissait loin maintenant, futile même. Comme si les histoires de coeur et ruptures sauvages de Salem s'étaient soudainement transformées en des gamineries irritantes.  
« Tu vas passer les sélections de Quidditch ? » lançai-je à Lucy, dans une tentative de conversation.  
Mais elle ne leva pas les yeux son livre, me lâchant seulement un « Chai pas encore. » Je plissai les yeux… Sortir Lucy de ses livres, l'éternelle galère.  
Elle avait toujours adoré lire, apprendre des trucs. Comment elle avait pu concilier les études avec une vie sociale aussi remplie ? Aucune idée. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir volé un retourneur de temps.  
« Tu penses qu'on en a encore pour combien de temps ? »  
« Mmmh, aucune idée »  
 _Silence._  
« Tu crois qu'on va être dans la même maison ? Enfin leur truc avec les blasons et tout là.»  
Des yeux se levèrent enfin pour rencontrer les miens, ce fut bref, empli de dédain.  
« Franchement ? »  
J'haussai les épaules. Elle avait raison.  
Lucy et moi étions deux opposés ; j'étais petite et maigrichonne, elle était grande et musclée, j'étais brune, elle était blonde, j'avais les yeux bleu et elle vert. Quant à notre teint, si je ressemblai à un fantôme, elle arborait un léger teint hâlé, dû à ses entraînements de Quidditch hebdomadaire. Elle adorait le sport. Je m'étouffais en montant les escaliers. Elle passait ses cours de Potions et de métamorphose avec une facilité déconcertante, quand mon niveau scolaire avoisinait celui d'un Troll dans la force de l'âge. Lucy était plutôt populaire, toujours entourée quand je préférais ne pas attirer l'attention.  
Lucy avait été élue Miss parfaite par Olliver pendant notre troisième année. Bonne élève, bonne amie, excellente en tout et pour tout. Réputée pour briser des cœurs d'un simple regard. A Salem, j'avais du affronter un nombre de « Lucy aime quoi comme film ? Tu penses qu'elle viendrait au cinéma avec moi ? Je peux lui offrir quoi pour noël ? » assez conséquent.  
C'était devenu insupportable aux alentours de noël dernier, alors qu'elle était entrée en quatrième année. Ce crétin de Tobias n'avait pas cessé de me harceler pour que je lui décroche un rendez-vous avec Lucy. Ça, c'était fini par un malencontreux accident en cour de sortilège, qui lui avait valu de courir à l'infirmerie pour remettre son nez en place.  
Ça, et une retenue d'un mois.

« Bon. Je vais chercher de quoi manger. Vu qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps dure ce fichu trajet. » Lancai-je essayant d'interrompre le flot de mes souvenirs. Je fus gratifié d'un pouce levé au-dessus du bouquin.  
Ah, la _famille_.  
A peine avoir fait coulisser la porte du compartiment, je compris mon erreur. Une dizaine de paires d'yeux curieux me poursuivaient alors que je remontais dans le train, essayant de trouver de quoi remplir mon estomac qui gargouillait.

« Potter ! Tu es Préfet en chef par Merlin ! Pose ça immédiatement ! »  
Je me retournais instinctivement pour localiser la provenance des cri… Je n'étais pas la seule apparemment, puisque bientôt, une dizaine d'élèves curieux épiaient une fille aux cheveux roux flamboyant, et un garçon à l'air décoiffé et débrayé qui semblait faire chavirer les cœurs des gamines qui l'entouraient. Il lui décocha un sourire digne de la plus belle pub de dentifrice que j'ai jamais vue à la rousse. Je failli en tomber dans les pommes moi-même. L'objet criminel de la dispute apparut dans ses mains. Un bon gros paquet de _Bombabouses_.  
Eurk.  
« Accompagne moi à Pré-au-lard ma Lily, et c'est comme si c'était fait. » Lui répondit-il avec une arrogance qui me fit hausser les sourcils.  
Wow.. Il avait des nerfs. J'aurais applaudi si le visage de la dite Lily n'avait pas tourné au rouge pivoine, devenant maintenant aussi cramoisi que ses cheveux. Je la vis contracter les poings, serrant ses phalanges autour de sa baguette. Mmh, ça sentait mauvais. Pas bon du tout.  
"Euh.. Faudrait faire quelque chose non ? » Lancai-je d'une petite voix aux élèves autour de moi. Plusieurs regard me fixèrent comme si j'avais proposé un tête-à-tête avec un verracrasse.  
Oh, et puis après tout, ce n'étaient _pas_ mes affaires. Je me retournais, sursautant quand je butais contre un garçon - enfin plus un torse qu'un visage - d'environ mon âge, aux traits fatigués et robe de sorcier rabibochée en plusieurs endroits. Il avait sur lui un air maladif.  
« Oh désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. »  
« Pas grav-  
« Je ne suis PAS ta lily, POTTER.»  
La rousse sortie sa baguette qu'elle braqua droit sur le fameux Potter. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, mais son sourire tomba légèrement, ce qui n'empêcha pas de faire soupirer deux gamines sur ma droite.  
Cette histoire allait mal finir.  
« Ils sont souvent comme ça, tout les deux ? » demandai-je au torse, euh, non, _garçon_ , en haussant un sourcil.  
« Hum.. A peut près à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent.. Et ils sont dans la même maison, donc tu imagines bien que… »  
Sa réflexion m'arracha un demi-sourire.  
« Donc il faut éviter leur maison ? … C'est quoi déjà… Gryffendor ? »  
Il me fixa en fronçant les sourcils, puis son regard s'attarda sur mon sweat, et une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans son regard.  
« Tu es l'élève transférée, c'est ça ? Je me disais bien ! » J'hochai la tête, et il me décrocha un sourire timide. « Enchanté. Remus Lupin. Gryffondor et préfet. » Je lui serrai la main brièvement, occultant le fait que j'vais mal prononcer le nom de sa maison, avant de me présenter à mon tour. « Euh, Elizabeth Osbourn.. Et euh, pref ? quoi ? »  
« Les préfets sont des élèves qui sont chargés de la discipline » Commença t-il en désignant son insigne. « On peut donner des retenues et enlever des points, ce genre de chose. On est responsable de nos maisons en gros, mais tu comprendras avec le temps. » M'expliqua t-il avec sollicitude.  
J'hochai la tête, c'était un système complètement différent de Salem, où seul les professeurs avaient ce genre de droit. De toute façon, le campus était tellement étalé que l'on évitait les blagues et farces, il aurait été trop simple qu'un No-maj soit pris dedans par inadvertance.  
"Donc tu me dis que ce type est responsable de la discipline…? "repris-je, peu convaincue, en désignant monsieur sourire en or, et ses _bombabouses_ dans les mains.. Remus répondit par un hochement de tête blasé, et je reniflai pour cacher mon rire.

. Très sympathique cette conversation, mais mon estomac continuait de gargouiller.  
« Puisque que tu es là … tu ne saurais pas combien de temps dure le trajet ? Et ou je peux acheter de quoi manger ? » Remus hocha la tête avant de faire signe de le suivre, pour s'éloigner du chaos de la dispute. Nous remontâmes le couloir, laissant un bon wagon entre nous et le tremblement de terre lily-Potter.  
« On devrait arriver d'ici à quatre heures, et pour la nourriture, tu trouveras un chariot de confiserie au prochain wagon. » Commença t-il alors que la porte du compartiment sur sa gauche s'ouvrit à la volée, l'interrompant.  
« Oi, Lunard ! Je te cherche depuis une heure ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que _Snivellus_..» Aboya un type aux cheveux sombre à l'effet sauvage-décoiffé, chemise débraillée dans un style expressément négligé.  
Ok. Calmons-nous deux secondes. Il était carrément canon. Ça aurait été mentir que dire le contraire. Lucy allait mourir en le voyant, tellement son type. Lui et le Potter là.  
Ses prunelles se tombèrent sur moi, et j'enfonçais ma tête dans ma capuche. _Alerte Maximale. Trop d'attention. Trop de socialisation._  
« Ah.. Tiens, salut. C'est qui, ça ? » Demanda t-il à Remus, qu'il connaissait visiblement.  
 _Ca_ ? Visiblement canon, mais pas très poli le type.  
Un poil piqué dans mon orgueil, je levai la main, capable de faire ma propre présentation. « Salut, Elizabeth. Je suis nouvelle.» Les mots semblaient étrangement artificiels dans ma bouche, mais je devais m'y habituer, j'y aurai le droit pendant les prochaines semaines. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise comme si on venait de lui présenter un nouveau jouet.  
Ok, vraiment pas net le type. Marche arrière toute. _Erratum_. Ne pas le présenter à Lucy.  
Il m'adressa un énorme sourire en réponse « Oi ! Sirius Black pour vous servir ! » Il ponctua ses mots d'une petite courbette. Mais je ne répondis pas, figée. Mon cœur cassé s'emballant étrangement rapidement.  
« Elle vient de Salem, l'école en Amérique. » Le dénommé sirius fronça les sourcils « Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'Iver-machin là. »  
La discussion continua, tandis que je restais coincée entre les deux garçons.  
 _Un Black. Un foutu black. Juste sous mon nez._  
Les Black, les fameux _Sang-Pur_ …  
Bea avait beau m'avoir prévenue que je risquai d'en croiser, je ne m'y étais pas attendue… Pas aussi rapidement. Second _Erratum_ de ma part. J'aurais dû être mieux préparée.  
Je levai les yeux vers le Black, fronçant les sourcils. Il riait à gorge déployée, bien loin de l'image meurtrière que j'avais pu me faire de sa famille. Puis, ses prunelles d'acier rencontrèrent les miennes et comme si l'on m'avait brûlée, je détournais le regard.  
 _Échappatoire. Poudre de Cheminette. Un balais même, s'il le fallait. Je devais m'échapper._  
« Euh, je dois y aller, ma sœur m'attend. Merci pour tout Remus. » Baffouillai-je d'une voix faiblarde avant de glisser entre les deux amis et m'avancer dans l'allée, trouvant soudainement un intérêt particulier dans la moquette du train.

Et alors que je m'éloignais de l'agitation, les voix me parvinrent.

« Alors, là, Bravo Padfoot, tu as réussi à la faire fuir en un temps record. Même James n'a jamais fait aussi vite avec Lily !»  
« Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ?! C'est elle qui s'est sauvée comme une condamnée d'Azkaban ! » Protesta Sirius d'un ton scandalisé.

* * *

Le train s'arrêta finalement, quatre heures et deux sacs de confiseries avalées plus tard, dans un crachotement de fumée. Par la fenêtre, j'observais le flots des élèves qui commençait à en descendre, formant des petits groupes, discutant, chahutant.

On y est, murmurai-je, tout en me levant et époussetant la robe aux armoiries de Poudlard que j'avais sur le dos. _Merlin_. Que cet uniforme était laid. Je regrettais déjà mon ancien dress code. Lucy restait étrangement silencieuse. Son regard voilé d'une tristesse que je connaissais bien. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, sa main s'accrocha à ma robe.  
« Papa et Maman ne sont plus là. » Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, comme pour se donner du courage. « C'est toi et moi, Eli. N'oublie pas.» Mon cœur rafistolé se cassa un peu plus. Souvent, je me demandais comment un organe en miette pouvait toujours continuer de fonctionner correctement.  
Mais j'étais sa grande sœur, sa seule famille. Nous n'avions plus que l'une et l'autre dans ce monde de fou.  
« Ça a toujours été toi et moi. Ça ne changera pas, Lu'. » Même mes mots me semblaient futiles, dérisoires. Et parce qu'un geste valait plus que tout les paroles du monde, je lui tendis mon petit doigt qu'elle attrapa avec une ébauche de sourire. C'était notre père qui nous avait appris cela. Une promesse au petit doigt, c'était l'équivalent familial d'un serment inviolable.  
Elle inspira un grand coup.  
« Prête ? » Me demanda telle, faisant rouler ses épaules. J'acquiesçai avant de la suivre dans la cohue des élèves, m'accrochant au bout de sa capuche pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Une fois débarqué sur le quai, nous nous arrêtâmes, partageant d'un regard la même interrogation. Et maintenant quoi ? On était censée aller où au juste ?  
« Euh, on les suit ? » Demandai-je à ma sœur, d'un ton peu sûr. « Ou on va chercher un préfet ? »  
« Un pref-quoi ? » rétorqua t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
« C'est des élèves qui... laisse tomber, je t'expliquerai là-bas. » tentai-je d'expliquer, tandis que mon regard parcourait le quai à la recherche des fameux préfets que j'avais rencontré dans le Poudlard Express.

Je repérai alors une chevelure de feu, non loin. Remontant à contre-courant le flot d'élèves tout de noir vêtu, je manquai de me noyer plusieurs fois. Mais finalement, j'arrivai vers la préfète, qui d'un œil sévère surveillait le fameux monsieur sourire en or, Remus, et Black, ainsi qu'un autre garçon, plus petit et trapu. Vu son air, j'aurais parié dix gaillons qu'elle ne devait franchement pas les porter dans son cœur. Je me raclai la gorge et tapotai sur son épaule.

« Euh, désolé. On est transférée de l'académie de Salem, et je t'avoue qu'on est un peu perdue. » Lui expliquai-je.  
Un grand sourire illumina son visage, et ses yeux verts se mirent à pétiller. Wow, pas étonnant que Potter semblait avoir le béguin pour elle.  
« Oui ! Je vous cherchai justement. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, Préfète en chef et chargée de vous emmener au château ce soir ! »  
Nous nous présentâmes rapidement, et la suivîmes vers le bout du quai. Tandis qu'elle nous expliquait précisément le rôle des préfets et le système de maisons, j'avisais au loin des diligence, et les montures qui y était attelée. Ma respiration se bloqua dans un étrange couinement.  
 _Gé-nial. Pas du tout morbide comme bienvenue._  
« On aurait pu vous faire venir en barque, mais le Professeur MacGonagall ne voulait pas vous laisser avec les premières années, donc, ce sera en diligence ! » Finit-elle, toujours son sourire au visage.  
Merci à elle. Vraiment. C'est _fantastique_.  
Je n'écoutai plus Lily, complètement obnubilé par ces foutus chevaux de la mort. Mon coeur se serrait, encore une fois, me rappelant les bribes des cauchemars que j'essayai de fuir toutes les nuits. Je secouai la tête, fermais les yeux, et me mis à compter.  
..9.10.

"Tu es sûre qu'elle va bien ?"  
Oh Merlin.  
J'ouvris les yeux, me retrouvant face à … Potter. Il me dévisageait, les sourcils froncés.  
Lucy me fourra un coup de coude dans les côtes assorti d'un regard réprobateur.  
 _Ouais. Je ne devais pas lui faire honte. Pas aussi vite._  
"Oh, elle est juste un peu spéciale, mais ça s'arrange avec le temps." Railla t-elle. Je plissai les yeux.  
 _Traitresse._  
Un jappement de rire retentit derrière moi, et je sursautai quand Black pénétra dans mon champ de vision.  
 _Doublement Génial._  
"Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tout à l'heure elle s'est sauvée plus vite qu'un détraqueur face à un patronus." Commenta t-il, me gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil.  
Triplement _Genial_. Je regrettai mon sweat et ma capuche. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher. Soupirant donc, je me contentai de hausser les épaules, en attendant que les regards des trois lurons se fixent sur ma soeur.  
Un à un, il commencèrent à monter dans la diligence. Black me tendit la main pour m'aider, mais secouant la tête, je refusai. L'avoir à côté de moi pouvait encore aller, mais le toucher. Nope. Pas près d'arriver.  
Lily quand à elle, soupira lorsque Potter, par je ne sait quel mystère parvint à s'installer à côté d'elle, aussi fier que s'il avait réussi à dompter un Dragon à mains nues.  
« Potter, Black, vous ne voulez pas attendre Remus et Peter et prendre la prochaine diligence ? »  
« Pour rien au monde ma Lily. Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans nous. Et puis, je me dois de remplir mes responsabilités de Préfet-en-chef ! » Il jeta un clin d'oeil à Lucy avant de tapoter son insigne avec fierté.  
« Tes _responsabilités_? Laisse moi rire Potter ! » Fulmina t-elle.  
Bloquée entre Sirius et ma sœur, je me tassais dans mon siège pendant qu'ils discutaillaient. Le Quidditch s'était apparemment invité dans la discussion tandis que mon regard revenait toujours nerveusement aux bêtes.  
 _Je voulais rentrer chez moi._  
Chiper les gâteaux que maman laissait toujours traîner sur le comptoir. Je voulais faire exploser mon chaudron avec Olliver. Écouter les réprimandes de Papa en levant les yeux au ciel, baver sur Ernie et ses bras ridiculement musclés.  
Je voulais la maison.  
Mais ce n'était pas possible. A à ma gauche, je sentis Sirius remuer d'indignation, alors qu'un débat animé sur l'équipe d'Amérique venait d'exploser.  
-« Tu rigoles, j'espère ?! Kelly est le _pire_ batteur qu'on ai jamais vu ! »  
Je me risquais un regard de biais, et rencontrai son expression. Mon souffle se coupa face à ce visage souriant, joyeux. Je le détaillais du coin de l'oeil quelques secondes, cherchant une raison pour retenir la colère que je sentais grimper en moi  
Sa famille m'avait _tout_ volé. Mon avenir, mon présent. Ils avaient pris ce que j'avais de plus cher. Et il se tenait là, à quelques centimètres de moi. J'aurais pu me venger, ici et maintenant. D'un simple coup de baguette magique…  
Mais… Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans son regard. Il y avait trop de.. De _Chaleur_ , trop de _vie_. Il n'était pas le portrait que je m'étais fait de la famille Black.  
Au prix d'un effort sur-humain, je détournais la tête, préférant me réfugier derrière mes cheveux.  
Je comptais, silencieusement, alors que la diligence s'avançait lentement vers Poudlard.  
 _1._  
 _2._  
 _3._  
 _4._  
 _5._  
 _6._  
 _7._  
 _8._  
 _9._  
 _10._  
 _Respire._  
 _Et recommence._


	4. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour les retours !**

* * *

« Elizabeth Osbourn. »

Merlin. Respire. Pas de panique.

Il fallait avancer. Un pas après l'autre. Ne pas tomber.  
C'est vraiment ce vieux chapeau qui allait nous répartir ? On aurait dit un chiffon. Et ce délire de maison ? Je n'étais pas brave, pas la plus futée. Pas très sociable. Ni spécialement ambitieuse. Y'avait-il une maison pour ceux qui n'appartenait nul part ? Allaient-il me renvoyer chez moi ? .  
Potter et Lily avaient dit que ça se passerait bien. Sauf si je finissais à Serpentard. Là Potter à dit qu'il serait obligé de prendre des mesure regrettables, mais que j'avais pas l'air vicieuse, donc ça devrait aller. Même qu'avec de la chance, j'irais dans la meilleure maison, chez les Gryffondor.  
Perso, je ne savais pas si j'avait vraiment envie d'y aller. Déjà y'avait Black. Les deux préfets-en-chef passe leur temps à s'engueuler. Et franchement, le rouge ne me va pas au teint.  
OK. Continuons de marcher. Soyons positif. Le toit enchanté est très joli. Dumbeldore à une barbe. Il ressemble à l'air sympa. McGonagall n'a pas l'air trop mal non plus.

Assieds toi.  
 _Et… Intéressant.  
_ Merde. Il m'entend. Oh, Merlin. Un chapeau rabougrit qui lit dans les pensées. Top.  
 _Qu'allons nous faire de toi… Académie de Salem, et oh ! Une Carrow…_  
Moi ? Carrow, plutôt crever!  
 _Mmmh, non, définitivement pas Serpentard. Ni l'ambition, ni la ruse.. Mais.. Un cœur loyal… Pouffsouffle ? Non, non, pas la patience ni la constance… Serdaigle.. non ! Tu ne pourrais pas franchir la porte de la salle commune… Alors, Gryffondor ?_  
Silence.  
Je dois choisir ?  
 _Non. Il y'a de la bravoure en toi. Envers ceux que tu aimes. Il y'a aussi de l'empressement, de l'entêtement, de la jalousie.. Et… Et de la colère. De la peur. De l'incompréhension. Mmmh, Intéressant.. Oui… Ils t'aideront.  
Plus que tu ne le penses._

« Gryffondor ! » La voix rugit, et alors que je recouvrais la vue, la table des rouges et or se mit à applaudir fortement. Je me sentis rougir face à tout les regards, mais me leva bien vite. Doux Merlin, c'était quoi le délire de ce chapeaux ? _Ils t'aideront plus que tu ne le penses ?_ La maison des braves ? Moi ?  
Je me dirigeais vers la funeste table, ou Lily me fit signe, se décala un peu, me laissant une place.  
Soulagée, certes. Perturbée, d'autant plus.  
« Bienvenue officiellement Elizabeth » Me dit-elle, m'accordant un grand sourire et une franche poignée de main. « Tu vas voir, tu vas te plaire ici… Enfin, évite ces idiots, et tout devrait bien se passer ! » Elle désigna le groupe qui était assis à sa droite, composé de Potter, Black, Remus et un autre garçon, d'un petit mouvement de tête. Black, qui était assis en face porta la main à son coeur, mimant tragiquement le scandale.  
« Comment oses tu Evans ? Nous sommes la quintessence du fréquentable! »  
Lily arqua un sourcil si haut que je crû qu'il allait se perdre dans sa crinière rousse.  
« Remus et Peter certainement. Mais vous deux… » Elle pointa son index sur lui et Potter - Un index fort menaçant. « Si vous nous faites encore perdre la coupe des quatre maisons…. »  
Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer, mais la voix de McGonagall le coupa dans son élan.  
 _« Lucy Osbourn ! »_

Je tournais vivement la tête, hissant mes genoux sur le banc pour gagner quelques centimètres, ce qui eu apparemment le don de faire marrer mes voisins de table.  
Lucy était aussi nerveuse que moi, ses mains se crispaient dans son habituel tique nerveux. Je serai les poings, et avant que le choixpeau n'engloutisse la tête de Lu', je lui fit un sourire encourageant.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps. Une petite minute avant que le choixpeau ne s'exclame un gros « Serdaigle ».  
Je me joignis aux applaudissements, le cœur tout de même quelque peu serré, lorsque ma sœur alla s'attabler chez les bleu. Si loin et si proche en même temps. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute, Lucy était faite pour cette maison. Elle avait toujours été d'une curiosité maladive et entêtante.  
C'est sur cette note que se termina la répartition.  
Dumbeldore se leva, et se lança dans un bref discours, avant d'annoncer le début du banquet.  
Les plats et gobelets sous mes yeux se remplirent alors, magiquement, tandis que je hoquetai. D'où cette nourriture provenait-elle ? Sans plus de torture et de questionnement, je me plongeais dans les plats au grand bonheur de mon estomac.  
« Donc, Lucy, c'est elle qui est en septième année, c'est ça ? » Me demanda Lily, tout en se servant une généreuse ration de pomme de terre sautée. « On va sûrement être en cours ensemble, je suis en septième année aussi.»  
Le jus de citrouille faillit m'en sortir des narines.  
Je ne faisais pas si jeune que ça quand même ? _hein_ ?  
« Ca va ? »  
J'acquiesçai, difficilement, essayant de ne pas crever d'embarras. S'étouffer dans son gobelet. _Sexy. Très Sexy Elizabeth._  
« Oui, désolé. » Crachai-je dans une tentative de reprendre ma voix normale « Lucy est ma petite sœur, elle est en cinquième année. C'est moi que tu vas devoir supporter en septième année malheureusement ! »  
« Oh désolé, Elizabeth ! Je ne… ».  
« Ne t'en fait pas, la plupart des gens me donnent quatorze ans maximum. » Je la coupai, la rassurant d'un sourire.  
« Quatorze ? J'aurais dit treize ! » Intervint cette foi James Potter, qui assit à côté de Sirius, me sondait d'un air inquisiteur. Il avait vraiment des nerfs celui-là.  
« Lâche là, Potter. »  
« Jalouse Lily ? Tu sais pourtant que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. »Et bam. Le retour de la pub pour dentifrice. Il aurait pu être ambassadeur sérieusement. Lily se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, décidant de ne pas prêter plus d'attention que cela à James. Elle se lança ensuite dans une explication détaillée des Professeurs, me les présentant un à un, eux et leur maniaqueries spécifiques. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir retenir autant de noms et d'informations en une soirée, mais j'acquiesçai.  
Et….Le blues m'envahit là.  
Il planait sur ma vie, depuis bien des mois. Frappant toujours quand je ne m'y attendais pas. Et ici, sous le plafond magique, les chandelles volantes et cette table remplie d'étranger, je sentis mon cœur s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ma poitrine.  
« Donc tu viens de Salem ? Ça fait une trotte quand même ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène par ici ? »  
Argh.  
« Eli, je te présente Marlene McKinnon. Elle est en septième année aussi. » Intervint Lily, qui cette fois-ci avait délibérément tourné le dos à Potter.  
« Enchantée. »  
Mon ton était aussi cordial que je le pouvais. Faux, mais cordial.  
« C'est rares les élèves transférés ! En sept ans, je crois qu'il n'y a jamais eu personne qui ait débarqué comme ça.. Enfin, on a bien eut une fille de Beauxbatôns qui est venue en échange… » Continua Marlene, avec une grimace qui visiblement laissait penser que ça ne s'était pas si bien passer que cela. « Elle a tenu trois jours. Apparemment, certaines personnes lui aurait fait croire qu'il y'avait une acromentule géante et affamée dans les cachots» Commenta Lily, tournant la tête vers un certain groupe de Gryffondor.  
James sourit, fier de ce qu'il appela « son plus bel accomplissement. »  
« On va dire que je suis là pour un rapprochement familial. Enfin, je reste chez ma tante. Elle travaille au ministère. » Tentai-je de répondre le plus sereinement possible. Vu la tête des filles, ça avait l'air de marcher.  
Pas la peine de préciser que le rapprochement familial avait été quelque peu forcé. Je remuai nerveusement, sentant clairement un regard peser sur mes épaules.  
Et… _Sirius_. Il me fixait.  
Une cape d'invisibilité peut-être ? Quelqu'un ? Non ? Bon. Autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup.  
« Oui ? » lui demandai-je  
« On a un problème, Elizabeth. Un gros problème. » Il avait croisé ses mains sous son menton, et me fixait le plus sérieusement du monde.  
 _Sans blague ?_  
\- « Pardon ? »  
« Ton accent. Va falloir que ça change. C'est incompréhensible. »  
 _Non mais c'est quoi se foutage de gueule_. J'ouvris la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire.  
« De la part d'un type qui se fait appeler Patmol, c'est un peu fort, tu ne penses pas, Sirius ? » Marlène vint à ma rescousse. La table éclata de rire tandis que Sirius levait les mains, reconnaissant sa défaite. Plus deux points pour elle.  
Et c'est ainsi, alors que je me décidais à me réfugier dans mon assiette, que j'intégrais officiellement l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Bea avait omis de préciser un truc. La vie en collectivité, ça craignait sec. Des dortoirs communs ? J'allais donc devoir vivre avec ces gens vingt-quartes heures sur vingt-quatre ? Bon, pour la défense des filles, elles étaient plutôt sympas. Le problème ne venait pas d'elles, loin de là. Lily s'était montrée d'une admirable gentillesse, m'accompagnant aux dortoirs et prenant soin de me présenter aux filles. Mary était plutôt du genre silencieuse, contrairement à Marlene, qui n'avait eu de cesse de raconter ses superbes vacances au soleil pendant toute la soirée. Moi, j'avais choisi la carte de l'esquive ne répondant que très vaguement à ses questions. Ça n'avait pas eu l'air de la déranger plus que ça, et finalement, prétextant la fatigue, je m'étais enfermé dans mon lit à baldaquin, soupirant d'aise quand le silence était arrivé dans le dortoir.  
Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses filles, je le répète. Dans une autre vie, nous nous serions même plutôt bien entendue, je pense. Mais voilà. On n'était pas dans une autre vie. Je n'avais pas choisi Poudlard. Je ne voulais pas de nouveaux amis. Seulement que l'on me foute la paix. Me laisse passer mes aspics dans la paix et la solitude.  
 _Doux Merlin, maman aurait hurlé si elle avait entendu ça._  
Mais elle n'était plus là, me rappela cette petite voix dans mon crâne.  
La Grande Salle grouillait, si tôt dans la journée. Et après avoir subi un reveil brusque de Marlène, je l'avait suivit d'un pas traînant dans la grande salle.  
Les élèves se faisaient passer leurs emplois du temps, se plaignant ou réjouissant de leurs horaires. Quant à moi, je me gavai d'œuf brouillé lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'approcha, me tendant un bout de parchemin que je pris dans un « Merchi » étouffé, qui me valut un regard réprobateur.  
« Madmoiselle Osbourn, vous verrez que nous avons pris la liberté de modifier quelque peu votre emploi du temps avec le corps professoral. »  
Hein ? J'avalai mes œufs et scrutais la feuille.  
 _Défense contre les forces du Mal ?_  
« Vos professeurs à Salem, nous ont communiqué vos dossiers scolaires, et votre niveau pour le moins… Compliqué. » Continua t-elle butant sur le dernier mots avec sévérité. « Sachez qu'en tant que directrice de la maison Gryffondor, je ne saurais pas tolérer d'aussi mauvais résultats. » Je rougis, sentant le regard de mes voisins de table peser sur mes épaules. « D'autant qu'avec votre situation particulière, il nous a paru indispensable de vous rajouter certains cours. »  
 _Merlin._  
 _Tuez moi._  
« J'espère donc que vous ferez des efforts. Rattraper ne sera pas simple, mais vos professeurs et camarades sont à votre disposition. Est-ce clair ? »  
« Très clair, Professeur. Je ferai de mon mieux. » Répondis-je, la voix aussi morte que mon honneur, qui en ce moment précis, n'existait officiellement plus.  
Elle s'éloigna, mais mal était fait. Marlène et sa curiosité mal placée m'arrachèrent le parchemin des mains avant que je n'ai le temps de moi-même l'examiner. Son regard inquisiteur scruta la feuille. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à mesure qu'elle comprenait l'étendue mon niveau scolaire.  
"Tu n'as que cinq cours ! » S'exclama t-elle, d'une voix incrédule.  
Et voilà. La honte. Argh. Je me tassai sur le banc, envisageant sérieusement d'aller me planquer sous cette fichue table.  
« Serieux ? » James Potter, qui avait porté un intérêt tout particulier à la scène, arracha le papier des mains de Marlene à son tour. Par Merlin, mais personne dans ce putain de pays, n'avait-il de respect pour la vie privée ?  
Mortifiée, je l'entendis énumérer la liste. « Divination, DFCM, Sortilèges, Botanique, et métamorphose ? » Il me dévisagea d'un air dubitatif tandis que je remuai mes oeufs brouillés. « Je ne suis pas censée avoir Défense. » Lui expliquai-je pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
Il se pencha vers moi, s'appuyant sur la table, un regard d'incrédulité. « Tu n'as validé que _quatre_ buses ?! »  
Tuez moi.  
 _Vite_.  
« Comment tu as pu passer avec seulement quatre buses ? » Il continuait, son ton toujours plus fort. Je contemplais l'idée de lui jeter un silencio bien senti, mais il ne semblait pas prêter attention à mes regards meurtriers.  
La barrière de l'indifférence céda lorsque à son tour Black regarda la feuille avant d'éclater de rire et de taper sur l'épaule d'un garçon nommé Peter, si mes souvenirs étaient justes. « Tu ne seras plus le bon dernier de la classe, Quedever ! » La bande de garçons éclatait de rire, exception faite de Remus qui leur lançait un regard désapprobateur.  
Mes doigts tremblaient.  
Pour qui se prenaient-ils, à se moquer comme ça ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais fait exprès de valider quatre examens. J'avais travaillé dur. Seulement, ça n'avait pas été suffisant. La honte cuisante de cet échec était encore gravé en moi. Et les rires de ces crétins ne faisait que la faire remonter de plus en plus.  
Je me penchai brusquement, ne voulant pas en entendre plus, arrachant la feuille des mains de Potter, avant de la fourrer dans mon sac.  
« Personne ne vous a jamais appris à vous occuper de vos affaires ? » Leur crachai-je, avant de me lever brusquement, et quitter la grande salle, sous le regard surpris des garçons et de Marlène.  
Il me fallait de l'air.  
Il fallait que je sorte.

* * *

Assise, j'observai les bourrasques dessiner des motifs étrange sur la surface du lac noir, tout en ruminant. Mes pas m'avaient conduit instinctivement dans le parc, après que je me sois enfuie très _courageusement_ de la Grande Salle. Loin de ces fameux Maraudeurs, des Gryffondors, loin de l'agitation ambiante qui régnait dans cette école. J'avais fini par laisser tomber mes fesses sur un rocher qui bordait l'étendue d'eau.

Je n'avais pas prévu de rester aussi longtemps. Je n'avais pas prévu de sécher le double cours de sortilèges du matin. J'adorais les sortilèges en plus, ça avait toujours été mon point fort. Mais je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à me diriger vers la salle… Et puis de toute façon, je n'avais aucune idée d' _où_ se trouvait cette satanée salle.  
McGonagall allait me tuer.. Je pourrais toujours prétexter m'être perdue dans les escaliers, mais pas sûre qu'elle gobe le bobard.  
Je n'avais juste pas pu y retourner… Une partie de moi ne voulant rien avoir à faire avec mes camardes de maison, l'autre ayant un peu honte de s'être emporté comme ça.  
 _Ok. Carrément honte._  
Mais, c'était juste plus fort que moi. Je n'arrivai pas à contrôler ma colère. Il n'y avait qu'Olliver qui savait me calmer dans ces moments-là. Malheureusement, il se trouvait sur un autre continent en ce moment précis, certainement entrain de prendre son petit-déjeuner vu le décalage horaire.  
Il était à la _maison_. Il retrouverait Jenny, et ils iraient en cours de Divination. Ils inventeraient des prédictions complètement foireuses et profiteraient du cours pour siroter une tasse.  
Je fermais les yeux. Ils étaient secs. Aussi sec que l'intérieur de mon âme. Mes canaux lacrymaux étaient hors service depuis cette nuit de mai. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir voulu pleurer pourtant. Mais _rien_ ne sortait. Rien. Je n'étais plus qu'un coquille vide, rongé par l'amertume et la colère.  
Je ramassai un caillou qui traînait par terre, le lançant rageusement contre la surface du lac, qui l'engloutit dans un grand « Gloup » sonore.  
« Elizabeth ? »  
Merlin.  
La solitude était-elle un concept étranger à cette fichue Ecole ?  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Remus ? »  
Mon regard restait résolument fixé sur la surface du lac, tandis que je lançai un autre caillou. J'allais l'ignorer, c'était le mieux à faire.J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher, hésitants, avant de le voir s'installer du coin de l'œil sur un autre rocher, à ma droite.  
Il resta là, silencieux pendant un petit moment, son malaise clairement perceptible et communicatif.  
« Tu sais qu'il y a un calamar géant dans ce lac ? »  
Je le fusillai du regard, abandonnant immédiatement ma résolution de l'ignorer.  
« Tu te fous de moi ? »  
Sa figure se fendit d'un demi-sourire.  
« Pas du tout. Et je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécie que l'on jette des cailloux dans sa maison. »  
Et comme pour lui donner raison, un gargouillement de bulle remonta à la surface du lac.  
Génial.  
« Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce matin. » Finit-il par lâcher après s'être raclé la gorge.  
 _Hein_ ?  
Il prenait vraiment la responsabilité des deux crétins ? Soit ils étaient vraiment proches, soit il était sacrément naïf.  
« Dis-moi Remus, tu fais ça souvent ? » Me décidai-je à lui demander d'un ton froid. Il haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation, et je poursuivis. « T'excuser pour Potter et Black, tu fais ça souvent ? Parce que si c'est le cas, pose toi des questions. »  
Bon sang, je le connaissais depuis quoi, deux jours ? Et déjà, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sortir ce gargouillis moralisateur de ma bouche.  
Remus ne tiqua pas pourtant. Il regarda le lac d'un air insondable, nullement affecté par ce que j'avais sous-entendu. Je veux dire, Remus avait l'air d'un type sympa, un poil réservé, mais sympa, alors qu'est-ce qu'il fichait à traîner avec les deux gars là ?  
« Tu sais, ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça. »  
Un reniflement de mépris m'échappa.  
« Permets moi dans douter . Ils sont si.. »  
« Arrogants ? » Finit-il tout en continuant sa contemplation du lac. J'arquai un sourcil interloqué. « James et Sirius ne sont pas les plus doués avec les autres, je te l'accorde. Mais je sais qu'ils ne blesseraient pas quelqu'un simplement pour rire. Ils ne pensaient pas que ça te toucherait autant. » Il détourna les yeux du lac pour enfin me regarder, et se fendit d'un petit sourire « Mais oui pour répondre à ta question, c'est James qui m'a demandé de venir te parler. Je crois qu'il avait peur que tu ne l'écoute pas. »  
"Et il avait très certainement raison. » J'entourai mes bras autour de mes genoux, « C'est dommage, je l'aurai bien poussé dans le lac. »  
Remus rigola cette fois, avant de continuer.« Ils se sentaient mal avec Sirius en tout cas. Et puis Lily leur a passé un savon quand elle s'est rendue compte que tu n'étais pas venue. » Me confia t-il.  
Aurait-ce été un mensonge que de dire que je ne me sentais coupable ? Nope. Lily était vraiment au petit soin avec moi, et tout ce que je lui avais donné en échange, c'était des discussion mornes et des signaux plutôt malpoli.  
Remus se leva, avant de se mettre à farfouiller dans son sac et de me tendre une liasse de parchemin à l'écriture nette et claire. « Les notes de Sortilèges de ce matin, en guise de bonne foi. » Je les saisis ne crachant jamais sur des notes de cours. Il passa son sac par-dessus son épaule et m'adressa un bref hochement de tête. « Je vais manger, si tu veux venir ? »  
« Non, ça ira merci. » M'entendis-je répondre alors que les vrombissements de mon estomac laissaient entendre autrement.  
Il acquiesça.« Écoute, quoique tu décides concernant James et Sirius, tu devrais venir en cours de Métamorphose cette après-midi. McGonagall va te faire la peau si elle apprend que tu as séché une journée entière. »

Il m'adressa un petit salut de la tête, et sans plus de cérémonie disparu vers le château.  
Je soupirai, et me mis à parcourir ses notes, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Je ne pourrais pas me défiler toute la semaine. Je _devais_ prendre mon courage à deux main.


End file.
